Bright Solstice
by Barbie97
Summary: Stefan and Bonnie were once in love, that is until Katherine came and killed Stefan. Now, Bonnie finds out she's expecting Stefan's child and the only one who can help is Damon.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Me again! I'm must be **_**CRAZY**_** for doing this, knowing I have three other stories to do write; one almost finished, the other two just starting but I seriously couldn't take it off my mind since last night. **

**SUMMARY: Bonnie Bennett was much very in love with Stefan Salvatore. She is a witch, he's a vampire. They lived a happy life in Mystic Falls, constantly annoyed by Stefan's evil vampire brother, Damon. Then Katherine Pierce arrived, and killed Stefan before getting murdered by Damon. Before dying, Stefan made Damon swear to protect Bonnie and the town. Now, have a year later, Bonnie finds out Stefan left a surprising present for her and Damon is the only one who can help her open it.**

**I know, kind of lame but I saw the picture in my mind and it was sort of sweet so yeah. PLEASE READ! I really don't want to abandon this like I did with my other two stories. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

I still missed Stefan. I missed his beautiful oak green eyes dazzling my green ones. How his wavy dark brown hair nestled in my brown hair. I missed every little thing about him. And yet, I couldn't understand why I had to let go, as Damon said. My heart didn't want to let go of the great times we had.

Sighing, I stood up from the couch. The Salvatore house, to me, was getting smaller. To my friends, it was freaking big but to me, it was just normal. Maybe it's because I lived here too long, I thought.

Damon walked down the stairs, wearing black all over again. He never wore colorful colors, or even blue or grey, just black, black, and black.

"Hey, Bon Bon. Whatcha doing?" he asked, already sitting on the couch. I hated him when he used his vampire speed. Using my witch powers, I send him a migraine. He clutched his head, giving out slow gasps. Then I stopped; Damon glared at me, looking like he wanted to attack me but didn't, and instead just got up and walked through the door. I smiled; finally glad I got rid of him, for now.

Something in my stomach moved, like literally just nudged me. My hand flew to my stomach, whispering, "What the hell?"

Then it growled. I rolled my eyes; my stomach just needed some food. I walked to the kitchen, grabbing the steak I cooked last night for myself and Damon. After the microwave beeped, I grabbed the steak, a fork and knife. Not caring if the steak burned my tongue, I ate, feeling hungry. After the third bite, there was a tingling sensation. I tried it again, then whispered, "Nope." Before I rushed to the sink and threw it out.

I threw the steak out. Maybe it was rancid. Feeling exhausted all of a sudden, my legs took me to the couch and I laid there, sighing. Then ran to the bathroom where I threw up. After I brushed my teeth/used mouthwash, I walked back to the living room to find a worried Damon.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Don't know what happened but I'm fine, Damon. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a witch, remember?"

He came closer to me. "But I did promise Stefan I would protect you."

"I'm not in danger, Damon. Just drop it." I said. My hand then flew to my stomach as something nudged me on my hips. Damon saw this, growing more concerned.

"What?" I asked, acting dumb.

He gave me his look. "Really? You're really asking that question, Bonnie?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He looked down. "Why are you clutching you stomach?"

That's when I felt everything come back up. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up again. Damon held my hair in the process, rubbing my back. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like some sick person all of a sudden? And after eating the steak? I hope I didn't get poisoned or anything; that would make Damon super mad.

After, again, washing my mouth and changed clothes; they started to smell, I sat on the couch, kind of squished as Damon took over most of the spot by laying, arms over his head.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor,"

I gasped. "No! No way. Doctors mean needles."

"You're living in a house with a vampire yet you're afraid of little pointy stick? Wow, Bonnie."

Something inside me moved again. I gasped and Damon sat up immediately, his hand in my stomach. I was about to swat his hand away from me but I was nudged again, and Damon looked shocked and surprised.

"Whoa," he said slowly, taking his hand from my stomach. "Maybe you're preggo, Bonnie Bennett." He smirked, going to the door.

My jaw fell from my mouth. My breathing stopped for a second, my heart not wanting to beat. He _was not_ serious! I couldn't possibly, in the slightest little way, be pregnant. That just could not happen. The only person, well vampire, I ever did it was with Stefan, and he was gone. But vampires couldn't father children. But that's just it. I'm human, able to change my body. So that means I can have babies.

"Where're you going?" I demanded.

"To get those look like markers to see if you are. Be right back, Mommy Bonnie."

I rolled my eyes; super mad at him. Checking the time, it wasn't that late to call Elena. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing her number.

"Hey, Bon."

"Elena, I need to come here now."

"What's wrong? Did Damon do something?"

"No. I think Stefan might have left something very important."

"What is it?"

"A… child, now Elena, hurry!" I said, getting impatient.

She was silent before answering, "I'm coming."

I hung up, sighing my best friend was coming. She could help during the test; I didn't want Damon to be there; it'd be totally awkward.

* * *

**I don't have a title right now for this. It was formally named "Bonnie's Baby Blues" but it sounds way too cheesy. If you have ANY titles for this story, I'm begging, **_**please**_** tell me! I really hoped you liked this. _REVIEW_!**

**-Barbie :)**


	2. 1: Truth

**This is for my first five reviewers! Please check out my other stories! And bad news, well for me mostly: I have Myopia. It's a genetic disorder that I got from my mom and aunt. I realized that I can't see good anymore; everything's blurry from a distance but up close it good, but not good enough… ****Now I have to wear glasses. I'm going to get them sometime this week; I hope before school ends so I don't have to struggle. Anyways! Hope you like this chapter! And remember _REVIEW_!**

**P.S. Elena and Matt are together in this story. The girls are 23 years old; Damon is stuck as a 25-year old.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ok, here it is." Damon said as came through the door, a small plastic bag in his hands.

"Took you so long?" I asked, grabbing the bag.

"What? Girls were giving an expression I didn't like and the cashier kept asking me questions of how many I did the kissy kissy bang bang so I had to compel her. Please don't let me go through that again," he whined, jumping on the couch to lie.

"Oh, I won't. By the way, Elena's coming."

"Why?" he asked, apparently not liking the idea.

"Because I don't want to find out with you. I trust her more than you."

"Ouch." He sarcastically put his hand near his dead heart. "That hurt, Mommy Bonnie."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that, you're making me feel older than I am." Then I trudged to the bathroom. A few seconds later, someone knocked.

"I'll get it!" yelled Damon.

There was some small muffled argument and then I think I heard Damon groan before someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bon? It's me." said Elena.

I sighed in complete relief and opened the door. Damon was about to slid in but I caught him by his arm, pushing him back.

"Hell no, Damon. You're staying out here."

He raised his index finger, waving it back and forth. "No cussing in front of your child Bonnie, you know better."

I scoffed. "Just wait. If you hear screaming, that's means I'm… you know. If you just hear me walk out then I'm not." I said as I closed the door silently.

"You better be a fun mother!" he hollered, walking away. I rolled my eyes, taking the box out from the bag.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

I moaned softly. "Yeah."

* * *

We waited for the results. I was pacing, shaking, uncontrolled things going through my head. If I was pregnant, then it would certainly be Stefan's but how? It's been half a year since he… passed away. The thought of having a mini-Stefan was actually wonderful, unless he got some from Damon's, then that'd ruin it, but still…

This felt like an eternity than five minutes. My whole life would change just from that positive. As in cue, I felt a light nudge near my hips. I touched my stomach; wow, it was harder. My skin was actually harder, or that's what it felt like it.

Elena suddenly grabbed the test, her hands shaking. I looked at her, bewildered of the move she made. She gaped at the test, then at me. She then released a shriek, making me cover my ears. I knew Damon was going to come any second now. _Knock, knock, knock_. Yup, there he is.

"What happened?" he demanded, practically snarling.

"Bonnie's… Bonnie's… you're a _MOM_!" she yelled hugging me. I stood still, not able to move. She didn't say the ultimate word, did she? No, I must be dreaming. I have to be. I can't possibly have Stefan's baby. Not now, and apparently not ever. I wanted to cry, wish he was here with to share the special moment. For a slight second, in the bathroom light, I swear I saw him, smiling at me. I gasped, releasing the tears, then found myself being attached to my body and I hugged Elena, wiping the tears from my eyes.

She then opened the door, flinging herself at Damon, who was taken by surprise. He seemed awkward by the closeness and looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm… you know." I said, walking away from the two. I could feel Damon smirking as he followed me and so did Elena.

"She's pregnant, Damon! She's gonna have a child! Oh, I'm so jealous!" Elena admitted.

Elena? Jealous of _me_? Because I'm having a baby? Wow. She really must be desperate; she and Matt had been trying for a very long time now, and they weren't even married yet though she was engaged to him.

I sat on the couch, panting for some unknown reason. Walking that passage was freaking long, and felt that same nudge again. I'd have to get used to this, I thought.

Elena and Damon both sat, me in the middle. Elena hugged me tighter, her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back; feeling like Damon wanted to join in but instead just watched.

"Wait." Elena said, backing away and turned her attention to Damon. "The baby's not human."

He creased his eyebrows, deep in thought. "No, I guess not. Stefan was a vampire and she's human. The baby's definitely a half breed. And probably have some Harry Potter abilities since she's a witch."

I rolled my eyes, getting irritated by that name.

"Well, I gotta go home and tell everyone!" she said happily, grabbing her jacket.

I flamed up, shaking my head. "No! Just tell Matt, no one else Elena. I'll do it myself… probably," I whispered.

She groaned. "Fine. See you later."

I waved goodbye as she left. Then Damon burst into laughter, falling on the couch. Like always, I just rolled my eyes and walked away but stopped once looking at the stairs. It was very long, not my kind of thing.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle!" Damon guffawed. I ignored him, looking at the stairs like it was some death trap for my legs.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to stop laughing.

I gulped. I couldn't believe I was asking him this. "Will you carry me to my bedroom?"

He suddenly stopped, appearing right in front of me.

"Bonnie Bennett, are you seriously asking me to touch you?"

I glared at him. "Never mind, I'll just it myself."

In a blink of an eye, I was in Damon's arms as he ran in his vampire speed to my bedroom, placing me on my bed gently as he could.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem. After all, I did promise Stefan to protect you and help you and other stuff like that,"

I nodded, pushing him out of my room. He turned, pinning me to the wall. I didn't act scared because I wasn't; he wouldn't hurt me or his nephew/niece.

He caressed my cheek, staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but gaze into his blue irises, seeing cold and ice but some warmth only I could see.

"I see Stefan left a present for you." he whispered. "Well I should leave you a present for you, too."

Then his lips crashed down on mines. I fought back, not hard enough to hurt my baby or myself. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without thinking, I let him, although I tried to bite his lip and instead let him explore me. He put my wrists above my head while he kissed me harder but softly. I felt like punching him; I only wanted Stefan and even if he was gone, I loved him like crazy. My heart belonged to one vampire only.

The baby nudged me, and Damon stopped kissing me, feeling the movement as his stomach was on top of mines. Then he chuckled and kissed me again, only finding myself on the bed already.

We weren't going to this, I thought. Fighting again, I tried to push him away but he was super strong for me. I still didn't kiss back because I saw Stefan, and I couldn't do this to him. But his voice flooded into my head, saying, _I trust you, Bonnie. Don't hold back._ His voice was velvet like I remembered. Not believing I was actually about to do this, I kissed back. Damon was shocked but continued, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

I still couldn't believe I was kissing Damon Salvatore, the brother of the man I love.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I actually like the title "Silent Tears" and "The Unbelievable." I may put them together somehow. And there's going to be a sequel to this! I already have it planned and it's called "Unexpected Return;" I may change it in the future. The sequel is about Stefan returning from the dead and wants Bonnie and his child back but he will have go through Damon first. Sound good? Hope you liked the chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Barbie :)**


	3. 2: Wrong Things Happening

**I picked out the title! It's the same as one of my novels I'm writing but it just fitted great with this story. **_**Bright Solstice**_** means a good turning point as Bonnie's life is changed suddenly and it may not be bad. **

**For Infusion d'Iris: I don't know how long this story will be; maybe to 20 or 25; it depends. **

**And a HUGE THANK YOU to my readers who placed me on alerts, favorites and reviewed! Gracias. **

**P.S. Would you like for Bonnie to have a boy or girl?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I twisted on the bed, slamming my body to someone else's. My eyes popped open, seeing Damon fast asleep, his arms around my waist. Then memories from last night flooded in my head, getting more and more physical. I knew I would regret this, and slowly, I raised the sheets to see the proof if we did it. When I saw that we both still had on all of our clothes, I sighed in desperate relief. So we didn't do it. Thank goodness.

Quietly as possible, I tried to get up. Halfway there, my baby nudges me. I wince in pain; that one actually hurt. But it was enough noise to wake Damon up.

"Well, looks like you're trying to escape." He said, already in front of me.

I shoved him out of the way, already walking out the room. Damon quickly followed until I went into the bathroom, then we went our separate ways. Brushing my teeth, I noticed some bruises around my waist. I lifted my shirt up, seeing more. I gasped but then choke as the tooth paste went a bit deep into my throat. I coughed, drinking the water at the same time. When I was done, I stormed out of the bathroom, completely annoyed what Damon did.

I could have sworn I saw him in the kitchen, seeing a shadow but he wasn't. Then felt him right behind me as I turned to a smirking Damon.

"Did you really think you could bruise a pregnant woman, Damon?" I hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

I raised my shirt, showing him the purple-ish marks he left. The smirk was gone from his face, his fingertips lightly traced the bruises and I could almost see regret in his blue eyes.

Then he shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that," he said as he walked away from me.

I gaped at him. "That's all you have to say?" I couldn't dare believe him.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's not like I planned it. I'm gonna go hunt. Please take care of yourself and the baby."

I heard the door slam shut, and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He actually thought it was no big deal that he hurt me physically. He was definitely not the guy I wanted to be with; I wanted Stefan back, wishing I could have killed Katherine instead of Damon.

The phone rang. I went and picked it up, hearing Elena's happy voice.

"Hey, can me and Matt come?"

"Sure."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, Elena next to me. Matt was playing video games, deathly bored of talking about women and pregnancy. Damon still hadn't come home; I was beginning to get worried but its Damon—he can always protect himself.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Elena asked.

I shrugged. "I just found out yesterday, Elle. And I don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"Well, everyone has a favorite name."

I sighed. "I like Katrina. But that sounds like Katherine and I'm not naming my child after a psychopathic vampire bitch."

"Whoa, no cussing, Mommy Bonnie,"

I groaned, putting my palms on my forehead. "Really? Did Damon tell you?"

She nodded, smiling. "So, boy name?"

"After Stefan, of course."

"You're so lucky, Bon. You having a child. I wish me and Elena would finally have one by now." Matt said, pausing his game.

"Look, guys, I didn't ask for this. Besides, I never really wanted to have kids. This is just a surprise for me."

"Or a present from Stefan. He always gave you presents when he was… still here. Maybe this is another present for the woman he loves." Elena remarked.

I didn't answer her but nodded. What she said left me wondering if Stefan really gave me pregnancy as a gift. But like always, I'd decline it once given; it would hours for me you finally say yes. This was different, thought. I couldn't say no; abortion was horrible and so not happening.

After Elena and Matt left, Damon still hasn't come. I was really getting worried now so I called him.

"What do you want?" he answered irritably.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"When are you coming home?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Just hurry." Then hung up.

* * *

Soon after the conversation, I went up to my bed and fell asleep. I was awakened by the noise of glass breaking downstairs. My baby nudged me in fear; I rubbed my stomach, trying to calm it down. Another glass fell, shattering. My breathing quickened, wondering what was going on.

Slowly walking to the balcony of the stairs, my eyes laid on Damon, a bottle of wine in his hand and his legs kicking everything out the way. He jumped on the couch, laying on it. I tried to act like I wasn't scared but my baby wouldn't stop gently kicking me.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded, coming down the stairs, pretending to not be the slightest scared of him.

"You." he said blurrily.

"You're drunk," I concluded, seeing him drink more of his wine. He jumped back up in vampire speed, pinning me to the wall. His hands were around my neck, stroking it gently as possible. I gulped, not taking my eyes from him but improved on my abilities. I concentrated hard, sending him across the room. He crashed on the glass table, sending everything in shards on the floor.

"Don't touch me," I threatened.

"You think just cause you're pregnant doesn't mean I'll try and do anything to hurt you?" He said, getting up.

My attitude softened. "I know you won't."

"No one knows what I'm capable of, not even you Bonnie Bennett."

Using his vampire speed, he was right in front of me again, smelling alcohol all around him. I turned around; ready to sleep when he grabbed my arm in a tight grip. I burned him with my mind; he flinched, letting go. I ran up the stairs, wanting to get away from Damon but he got there first, appearing right in front of me and reached to grab both my arms this time. I fought him until he let go but I lost my balance, tripping over my feet when I fell backwards. The wooden stairs made everything hurt everywhere around my body. I winced, covering my stomach to protect the baby. My eyes soon started to close midway down and the darkness then took control of me.

* * *

**Yes, Bonnie does fall down the stairs :( ****The sequel is coming, whether you like it or not! Please _review_, as I always say on every chapter. And read my other stories! Thank you for reading.**

**-Barbie :)**


	4. 3: Trying to live Normal

**I actually never got this many reviews in one chapter in all of my stories I've written. Thank you to everyone who reviwed or read! Is it really that good? **

**To _KhatF_: I'm not going to put the sequel with this story, like connected, it'll be separate. When this is done, I'll post when the sequel is coming, which will not be late; I already have the plot and everything ready.**

**To _KeaNote_: I like your idea of the baby taking over Bonnie's body to tell Damon a little piece of its mind. I might do that next chapter.**

**I've also thought of Bonnie having twins but then that would mean double nudges and I don't think Bon can handle that with a vampire like Damon around. A girl is my choice but a little Stefan is cute! **

**P.S. If you have any names for a girl or boy, please write it on the review. Thanks! Oh, almost forgot to say: Caroline and Jeremy are married.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I felt a nudge on the side of my hip, signaling that my baby was probably still alive and not dead. Slowly, I stretched my arms; I immediately felt I was on a bed. My eyes opened to see Damon looking out the window, his back facing me. I rubbed my belly gently, the hardness still there. So he didn't kill me or my child. That was good but I was still hated him for _almost_ murdering us.

"Why'd you do it?" I demanded, my voice only coming out as a whisper since I was still weak.

He didn't turn to see me. "Seriously, I can't remember what really happened. Everything's a blur, Bonnie. The only thing I can truly remember is seeing you lying on the stairs. Before that, nothing. I must've drank a lot," muttered the last part, scratching his head which only made it messier.

"Since you're a vampire, is my baby fine? It keeps nudging me but just tell if it's alive and I'm not hallucinating."

"Still alive, thank goodness."

I sighed in full relief. My child was fine.

"I had to give me blood, though."

"What?" I screeched, coughing.

Now he faced me with sincerity. "I had too. Or else the baby would be dead."

"Great," I murmured. My system was now filled with both brothers' blood.

* * *

Elena came flying through the front door with Matt by her side, trying to hold the brunette. She was furious at Damon for "pushing" me down the stairs. I had told her so she wouldn't get suspicious later. I was lying on the couch when she started to yell at him.

"How dare you push her, Damon?" she screamed. Matt then let go of Elena, running off to me instead. I knew he was scared of her, then. Damon just covered his ears. "You're such an immature, selfish, arrogant, manipulative, mean, horrible, relentless bastard!"

Damon placed his palm next to his dead heart, smiling sarcastically at Elena. "Aww, thank you for those kind words. Now what're you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend that you injured and could have almost killed."

I could see it in his eyes Elena was pissing him off.

"Mutt, you better get your human before I rip her head and body into tiny pieces,"

"Damon," I warned.

Elena was unfazed by Damon's threats; I bet she knew he would never even lay a finger on him. She instead just rolled her eyes at him and sighed at the sight of seeing me, running over to me, taking Matt's place as he grabbed his video games and started to play, already out of the conversation. Damon went upstairs.

"Hey, Bon? You ok? Is the baby ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, don't worry. Damon may a billion things but he couldn't kill me. He promised Stefan."

"Yeah, but you know how Damon is."

"He never breaks promises, Elena and you know it."

She seemed defeated. "I know but still. Maybe you can come stay with me and Matt. It's not a problem at all,"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather stay here and work Damon out. If things do get out of hand, I'll think about it."

Elena sighed, so did I. "Alright. Caroline and Jeremy are coming this week and so excited to see you."

"You've told them," I gasped.

Elena pouted, crossing her arms. "Jeremy made it come out of my mouth. He always knows I'm hiding stuff from him. I've only told them both, nobody else, Bonnie!" she said quickly, as I glared at her but softened.

"Ok. You better be telling the truth."

"I am. So have you thought of any names yet?"

I gave her my "dumb" look. "No."

"Maybe I can help you." she whined.

"Later, Elena. Do you want something to eat?" I asked, getting up. Matt and Elena both helped me up and walked me to the kitchen. Suddenly, I felt Damon watching us, mostly me.

* * *

When both my friends left after dinner, I went to my room, ready to sleep when Damon knocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Just came to see if you were alright," he said.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

He stepped in, closing the door. I got my mind ready to strike him with anything if he did something.

"I wanted to talk you," he began, sitting next to me.

When I didn't respond but nod my head, he continued. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. That's not keeping my promise to Stefan. I don't know if you'll believe me but after I left yesterday, he was talking to me in my mind. He said that I was hurting you and his child, something he would kill me if I ever did again. He said I should try and reconcile with you."

I was silent. So Stefan had visited him. _He's not the only one_, I thought.

"It's going to take a while, though."

"I know, but I just wanted to say that. Good night."

He was gone in a flash. I sighed, turning off my lamp and closed my eyes, last remembering my baby nudging me.

* * *

**I a bit shorter than the last chapter, sorry. Not my best work with this but I just had to write something down. Please check out my other story **_**To Hell with the Handsome**_** and **_**Gone, but Certainly not Forgotten,**_** they're really good if I say so myself, lol. Both Bamon and Stelena. The first story is more of a comedy than the second story, which is haunting. _Review_ if you must or just add me as favorites or alerts. Hope you tune in for tomorrow's second season second episode! I really am excited to see vampire Caroline kicking ass.**

**-Barbie :)**


	5. 4: Confused Lovers

**I was actually sad that Damon was about to kill Caroline in "Brave New World." But so very happy when Stefan helped out! Then mad and angry at Bonnie who almost killed Damon, but he kind of did deserve it, though. I wonder what Damon's going to do with Bonnie…hope they reconcile soon because I really can't stand them being apart for so long. And sorry if I took too long; school is driving me crazy.**

**P.S. This is for RockerChick08, who left me a **_**long**_** review and honestly speaking, kept making me blush. Embarrassing to say but it's true. And then to all my reviewers since the start. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I was in the kitchen making myself some coffee. Damon wasn't up yet so I took advantage of the kitchen since he hogged it a lot. The hot smoke coming from the coffee as I poured it into my mug made me feel a bit dizzy but I shook it off and drank the coffee, not caring if it burned my tongue or throat, which it did, _badly_.

After five gulps, the coffee tasted way off, just like the steak did. I tried it again, seeing Damon's shadow from the corner of my eye. The coffee went down my throat, tasting terribly and when I saw Damon, the cup dropped from my hand, the other on my mouth, not wanting to vomit but my legs ran to the sink and I did. I sighed, all the bad stuff out of my body. Damon held my hair, slightly rubbing my shoulders.

"Can I eat or drink anything, Damon?" I said breathlessly, while I wiped my mouth with water.

He snorted. "No. The baby doesn't want to eat anything but blood, Bonnie. After all, it _is_ half vampire,"

I groaned, rubbing my stomach. Did it really want to drink blood? The baby nudged me in response. I couldn't possibly drink human blood; it's disgusting just drinking my own!

Damon then picked me up; I was about to object and yell at him to let me go but it was no use. He placed me on the couch, kneeling on one knee.

"I should go to the blood bank, Bonnie."

"No!" I said, about to stand up when I yelped in pain. Damon cautiously grabbed my arm.

"If I don't, then you and the baby will starve. Admit it; the baby needs blood. And how many times do I have to tell you? I promised Stefan I would protect you."

Still being stubborn, I shook my head. "No, Damon. Maybe it can drink something else but not blood."

His grip on my arm got firm. "Let me help you, Bon. For the first time in a long period, I'm trying to be helpful."

Before I could answer, he got up to go but I squinted my eyes and let out a force to make him fly across the room. I was already up when he got me by my neck and flung me against the wall, his fangs in sight.

"This is why I hate being helpful. If you don't let me help you, then I'll just make you drink my blood instead." he snarled, biting his wrist and banging it to my lips. It tasted like metal, so stiff and nasty.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked as tears rolled down my cheeks. I shook my head, concentrating on the glass vase behind him. His other arm slowly wrapped around my waist; my stomach nudged once more. I stared deep into his icy blue eyes, his blood tasting more delicious than ever. Then his wrist fell from my mouth. In a split second, his lips met mines with so much fierce. I was actually scared to kiss him back but when my baby nudged me again, I gave in.

My arms somehow wrapped themselves around his neck as we hit the ground, passionately kissing. His hands scrolled all over my body, reminding me of my time with Stefan. Damon's lips moved down to my neck, gently sucking on my skin without biting. His hands were already inside my shirt, both our legs entangled.

Then I remembered Damon was a killer. What if he was taking advantage of me? What if he really didn't want me and when the baby was born, he would just leave me? Maybe he was telling me he did promise Stefan to protect me but was just lying to his dead brother. I didn't like or love Damon, only had feelings for him. I loved Stefan, and still do but Damon makes it hard to keep his memory. It's like he wants to be Stefan when really he's Killer Damon.

My thoughts traveled to my voice. "Damon… we should stop. I can't do this."

He looked up, looking more vulnerable than I ever saw hi. He even looked… regretful? "I want you, Bonnie. Right here, right now."

"But… I love Stefan. I can't cheat on him."

"He's _dead_, Bon. You're not technically cheating on him. Besides, he'll be alright with us doing it."

I gaped at him. "No, Damon." I twisted to get up but he kissed me again, licking my bottom lip for entrance. Without thinking, I let him. Just like last time, he explored me. I didn't like it but I soon found my tongue inside his mouth, liking the taste. He took off my shirt, leaving me with my bra and pants on. I ripped open his black shirt, letting my hands rub on his pale chest. I also realized we were still on the wooden floor.

Damon kissed my shoulders, neck, chest, anything he could find. I desperately wanted to stop him, and demand Stefan back but I knew it couldn't happen again. So instead I succumbed like any girl with Damon would.

He was about to take on my pants when my stomach nudged, knowing he had felt it too.

"We should stop, Damon." I said, wanting to grab my shirt. He stopped me, curling his fingers with mines.

"You're not ready?"

I shook my head. "No. With Stefan… it was different. With you… no, I'm not ready. And I'm pregnant, so no. Please get off me."

"Why not, Bonnie?" he asked, totally ignoring me.

"Because I said so. I don't love you enough to have sex with you. Please try to understand." I said, looking at him. He reminded me of Stefan so much and I almost kissed him but my baby nudged me, holding me back.

He groaned in frustration, but became quiet when I touched his cheek and kissed him. I don't exactly know why but I just felt like I should.

He kissed back, with more pleasure and enthusiasm. His lips greeted with mines eagerly but I pushed away, wanting to immediately stop this.

"C'mon, Damon. Please." I begged.

"Why can't you love me, Bonnie? All those annoying times we had while Stefan was here was because I had feelings for you, Bonnie. Stefan, the brooding-head he is, knew I liked you; that's why he didn't let you get near me when we both were alone. And now he's dead, but you still want him. But guess what? He's gone, and now I'm left. Don't you see the pattern?"

I couldn't say anything so I slowly shook my head. He couldn't be for real.

"You'll just settle for me. The baby may belong to Stefan but I'll take care of it, just like I'll take care of you."

"No! Elena was right; maybe I should go to her house and stay over there. I'll be safer with Matt and her."

A force flew from me, hitting Damon so he hit the wall. In a hurry, I grabbed my shirt, put in on and went out the front door into the woods. I was stupid enough to go through there but it was the fastest way to Elena's. I didn't want to look back but I felt Damon slowly walking to me. I ran; ready to fling anything at him.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front me, looking more madder than when Katherine killed Stefan.

"Don't run away from me, Bonnie Bennett. That's very dangerous for a pregnant woman like you."

I backed away. "Just stay the hell away from me, Damon." Then I raised my hand, the powerful force exerting and Damon flew into a branch, impaling him through his chest. I flinched when my baby nudged me but kept on running. My pants cane out sharp and I soon found myself getting tired but kept telling myself to keep on running.

My breathing came out as wheezing, my baby nudging me urgently. I felt like fainting, my weight become too unbearable to continue that I tripped on a branch, falling to the ground covered in leaves. I rubbed my stomach, telling my baby it was going to be ok when deep down inside, I may be in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Please **_**review**_**! This is longer than the last one so yay! Hope you can read my other stories I have. Thank you so much for reading. **

**-Barbie :)**


	6. 5: Thoughts

**So sorry for taking so long. School has me busy and tired when I get home. "Bad Moon Rising" was a nice episode, but we only saw Bonnie twice! I liked how Damon saved Elena from getting hurt by Vanessa but that's still doesn't change how much I hate Delena. I was also shocked when Caroline bit Matt but how Tyler saved her from getting killed the werewolf AKA Mason Lockwood. I'm still surprised Caroline didn't develop feelings Stefan yet; I hope she does. I want Damon and Bonnie both to apologize each other for almost killing one another; Damon bit her when she was possessed by Emily and Bonnie lighting Damon fire. They deserved a scene alone and I mean completely **_**alone**_**.**

**To **_**Smilesx10**_**: Yes, I know it confusing! It's confusing to me too when I was writing this. Right now, their feelings are very confusing so it'll drive them to do anything. Sorry if it's confusing.**

**To **_**Vamp213**_**: You completely read my memory! There is going to be a Stefan/Bonnie flashback. **

* * *

**Chapter Six — Normal POV**

Bonnie was sleeping on the ground, shivering slightly. One hand was on her stomach, the other on her head. She was dreaming about her dead lover. Stefan surrounded every bit of her mind.

* * *

_Flashback Begins: A Year Ago_

They both laid on the couch, sleeping soundly. Stefan held his green-eyed human on his arms. Both had been tired of hunting werewolves as Damon had guessed the Lockwood's were something else but not vampires. They also had to deal with Caroline, who was bloodthirsty and attacked Matt. Now they were resting, wanting all bad things to disappear from their lives.

Bonnie shrugged, opening her eyes. She smiled once seeing Stefan and slowly got out of his arms and walked to kitchen as she was thirsty. Her eyes were droopy but she managed to go to the refrigerator. Once she closed it, Stefan's face appeared behind it, scaring Bonnie.

"You know better than to leave me while I'm sleeping," he mused, pulling Bonnie closer to him.

"I was thirsty. Besides, what bad things are gonna happen in this house anyways? We already have Damon,"

"You got that right, Bon Bon." said a silky voice from behind them. The couple turned around to a smirking Damon staring at them.

"I thought you were helping Caroline, Damon," Stefan said, letting go of Bonnie to go get his cell phone. Damon knew better than to leave a hungry newborn.

"Blondie's fine. I chained her up in the basement. It's super hard, made of chrome steel so she won't escape," Damon said nonchalantly.

"What?" demanded Bonnie, grabbing Stefan's arm.

"You _chained_ her up? What the hell is your problem, Damon?" Stefan said, already going out the door. Bonnie followed but stopped once Damon's arm grabbed hers.

"Let me go," whispered Bonnie.

"Do you really love Stefan?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, why would you ask that?"

Damon shrugged, letting her go. Bonnie sighed, then left as she could still feel his eyes on her.

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

_He always gets in the way_, she thought. Never does anything right and he betrayed Stefan. If he had been stronger to resist Katherine, then his brother wouldn't be dead.

Damon, as hard as he was panting, got the strength to push himself on the branch. It hurt so badly but he managed to drop on the floor before the wood in the branch would take affect on his body.

He had known where Bonnie was but he walked slowly to her. He had to think. He could still remember when Katherine staked Stefan; Damon was too busy caring for Bonnie at the time but he surely did hear Stefan groan and when he saw his brother on the ground, a smirking Katherine staring as Stefan died, something in Damon popped, exploded into a billion pieces, which made him tackle Katherine to the ground and stake her multiple times while Bonnie tried to revive Stefan but it was too late.

As he neared Bonnie, Damon couldn't help but think he actually might have stronger feelings for the witch than he thought. Yes, she mattered to him a lot but wasn't he supposed to just take care of her rather than steal her from Stefan? Even if he was dead, she still belonged to him.

Finally, Damon could see the brown-skinned girl lying on the forest floor. He ran to her kneeling down to check her pulse. She was ice cold and shivering but still sleeping. Looking at her hand on her stomach, he touched it and stood still once a picture formed on his mind.

It was a little baby girl, green eyes with a little bit of blue in it but the hair was a dark brown with ringlets. The picture was very faint but Damon could already feel a connection to her.

_Don't hurt my Mommy. I'm trying not to hurt her inside. I'm really trying. Just don't her, Uncle Damon. _

Damon gasped for the first time in long time. He had actually heard his niece, begging him to not hurt Bonnie. The baby girl was Bonnie and Stefan's daughter, only making contact with him only.

_I promise I won't hurt her,_ Damon thought mentally and he swore he saw the baby girl smiling at him, showing those beautiful white teeth before disappearing.

His hand departed for Bonnie's. He gently picked her up, then turned towards the house.

* * *

**Shorter but at least I wrote something. I hope you guys checked out Katerina's new music video "Cold Hearted Snake" which I'll write a one-shot about Damon and Caroline sometime this week or the next. It's a nice song and it's almost identical to Paula Abdul's from the 80s. I'll also write another one-shot of Daroline for the song "I Like It" by Enrique Inglesias. Please REVIEW!**

**-Barbie :)**


	7. 6: Acception

**I'm really mad at myself right now for not uploading this quickly. Thank you to all my reviewers!**** You guys surprise me. I don't know what to name the baby yet, so if you have pretty girl names, please tell me! And we finally have Bonnie back! Not this Thursday, but the next one :( ****So long to wait but OMD we do see some Bamon interaction! Can't wait, but I was greatly touched when Damon didn't kill Sheriff Forbes last episode. It shows how much he cares and he even called her his friend! 3**

**P.S. I also heard Damon might get a love interest… but they didn't say whom but I just desperately hope is not Elena (Sorry Delena fans but everyone knows that's so not happening, even if she does love him, do you really think Elena will pick him instead of Stefan? Yeah, right) For Damon's love interest, it could be Bonnie (hope so!), Caroline (she's single :D), Jenna (I don't care if Alaric kissed her), or a new character that has to be hot. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven — Damon's POV**

I placed Bonnie on my bed, and for a slight second, my hand fell on her stomach, feeling a bump. I leaned in to kiss Bonnie's cheek, caressing it gently. _She really is beautiful_, I thought. Although I promised myself I would never say this aloud or think about it, my dead brother was lucky to have a woman (or witch) like Bonnie.

After leaving her, I went downstairs to the couch. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about the baby girl; my niece. She already knew I was her uncle, so that showed she would be intelligent after being born. But does she know Stefan – her father – is dead?

I'm sure she does… but what if she doesn't? How are we going to tell her father died way before she was conceived? But that's the weird part? _How_ was she formed long after Stefan died? There must have been some left, but I do wonder what she would think of me.

Unfortunately, children found me scary. I wouldn't blame them; I am scary and thirsty. But I'm also cruel and manipulative. Don't know why but that's how I am. No one can change me, maybe except for Bonnie or the baby, but nobody else could. Elena had tried back then, and she didn't quite succeed.

One thing I did notice on my niece is her eyes. She didn't have Bonnie's, Stefan's, or mines but all in one to create a greenish – blue-ish color. She had our eye color mixed in one. My niece did have Bonnie's hair though, but more of a darker shade that belonged to Stefan. I do wonder if she'll have my smirk…

Sleep began to take over me, but I wouldn't let it happen. No yet, at least. Out of the ordinary, the flashback of Katherine killing Stefan popped up into my mind, and I couldn't erase it.

_Flashback Begins: Half a Year Ago_

Bonnie was on the floor, bleeding heavily from her broken leg and the side of her head was slightly bruised, but also dripping red blood down to her cheeks. Katherine had injected me with vervain, and I laid close to Bonnie, who was losing conscious second by second.

"You can have _me_, Stefan. I'm worth everything besides that witch. We can live forever. But that's the difference between me and her. I can live for eternity and she can't. She'll die, and you will be alone."

Stefan was on the ground, also with vervain inside of him. Katherine was kneeling beside him, holding his chin.

"I… still love her. I… don't love… you… anymore. I hate… you… so much."

Katherine snarled, raising the stake. Faster than a heartbeat, I placed all my power on saving my brother. But I was too late. The second I pinned Katherine down, the stake was inside Stefan. I took it off of him, and shook it through Katherine, who gasped.

"Damon… why?" she whispered.

"Because you're a bitch and I hate you." I said, jagging the stake much more into her body until her body started to turn green and her eyes closed.

I got off of her, running to Stefan. I held his head on my lap, and saw Bonnie crawling towards us, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Stefan. C'mon Stefan, don't go. Stay with me, c'mon. Don't leave yet," I begged but no tears came out.

"D…. Damon… take care…. of Bonnie… and…. everyone… for me… please." he said, holding my hand.

"I will, Stefan, but don't leave us. Don't leave me. You're the family I got left,"

"I'm… sorry… Damon. I'm… glad… I am… your brother. Tell… Bonnie… that I'll… always… love her, but… I'll… always… love you…. brother."

His eyes began to close, and I didn't want them to. "Stefan! No, Stefan! Stay with me! Stefan!" I yelled, seeing Bonnie's hand on mines. I looked up to see her green eyes filled with sadness. Finally, a tear formed on my left eye and fell down my cheek. They rolled to Stefan's face, which was green; so was his skin. He was… gone. Forever. My little brother was dead. In my arms. Stefan has died.

Gently as I could, I grabbed Bonnie, pulling her closer to me. She sobbed on my chest while caressing Stefan's face. I now knew nothing would ever be the same.

_Flashback Ends_

Remembering this, I hadn't shed a tear since. That was only time I really let my emotions get to me. I had quite got over Stefan's death, but there's not one day that passes that I don't miss my brother.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I shivered on the soft – bed? I think it was since it had sheets under it; I grabbed them and covered myself with them, my teeth clattering. My eyes opened to Mystic Falls' night sky, and soon realized I was in Damon's room. But he wasn't with me.

My baby moved, but not enough to make me wince or yelp in pain. Instead, I unrolled myself from the warm sheets and walked out the door. Halfway mid to the stairs, I saw Damon on the couch, his body taking over the whole spot. He must be sleeping.

When I reached the ground, I walked over to him, wanting to see how he looked like when he slept. To my own surprise, my breath was taken away.

He looked so… peaceful. Not the Damon everyone feared but a boy wanting peace and serenity. His black hair was even much more messier than usual, and it looked cute. Carefully, I kneeled down next to him and barely even touching his skin, I caressed his cheek, marveling his beauty.

He really did remind of Stefan; in a good way. Everything that Damon had, it brought memories of Stefan that I cherished completely. His eyes twitched; I didn't even try to run away but to wait until I saw his blue eyes that I had grown to love.

He sat up immediately; shocked I would be this close to him. I was thinking about saying something, but he looked so vulnerable right now, I think I might cry. I stayed strong, though, and what I did next was intentional.

My hands made their way up to his neck. I leaned in very carefully, in case he wanted to escape but he didn't. Instead, he came at me and crushed his delicious lips onto mines.

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist as gentle as ever, pushing me closer to him. My baby wasn't big enough to be a problem, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. My fingers got knotted in his hair but he or I didn't care.

Right now, I realized something I thought would never happen in a million years. Something I thought couldn't ever happen to me. But the truth is: I am in love with Damon Salvatore. And I mean it.

* * *

**I was very calm and relaxed when I read this so you might thought it was boring or something but I really let out the feelings in this chapter. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**And I hope you liked the flashback of Stefan's death (it was sort of unexpected)**

**-Barbie :) **


	8. 7: Hunger

**It's official! Damon **_**will**_** be getting a love interest, and her name is Rose, a 500-year old vampire who is almost like Damon, but in her own ways. She'll make her appearance in episode eight knows as "Rose." Lauren Cohan (or Cohen, I think) is going to play her so I can't wait to see her and Damon! And as you may have heard, the producers are going to kill off a character for sure. Who do you think it will be? Not to be rude, but Matt is at the way bottom of my list of dead-people right now, but I just can't imagine Matt dead! Maybe some other character will die, but I have a feeling its going to be Matt. **

**P.S. Bonnie will be back tomorrow so we'll finally get some delicious Bamon moments! *fingers crossed***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight — Bonnie's POV**

We didn't have sex. He wouldn't allow it. We were about to but he stopped it, reminding me of Stefan; he usually was the one who backed away before things got out of hand. Damon said he couldn't go that far yet. In my mind, I could picture Damon wincing at the thought of making love to his dead brother's girlfriend – and almost wife.

But I, always so stubborn, didn't take no for an answer. I am a witch, goddamn it, and no one can stop me from having sex with a vampire. Unfortunately, Damon Salvatore could and he gently pushed me away, telling me he didn't want to do it yet. I was surprised he would even stutter while saying this to me.

Knowing I was defeated, I nodded. And it kind of did make sense to me because, in truth, I quiet wasn't ready either. I mean, yes, I have had sex with a vampire, but I also lost my virginity to that specific vampire only, and well… he passed away almost a year ago so I easily forgot how the pleasure felt. It felt good with Damon – oh it felt _so_ good – but not good enough as I shared with Stefan. Me and him shared something pure, and to give it away by doing it with Damon just didn't feel right. Of course Damon understood because that's how he felt, too.

While he still laid on the couch, I walked to the bathroom and raised my shirt, revealing the little bump at the end of my stomach. I rubbed my finger around it, and shockingly, it was _hard_. Almost as rubbing against cement. It wasn't _that_ big, but big enough people can realize something's wrong with your body or you just eat too much. The answer was neither, but the fetus was still only growing bit by bit everyday. I got the feeling I didn't have to wait nine months like normal mothers would.

Sighing, I turned off the bathroom light and exited the small room, seeing Damon gone from the couch. He probably went hunting or something. Meanwhile, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice that didn't sound like hers, but one that was… tired?

"Elena? Hey, can you come over?" I asked.

There was a quick pause, following by giggles I recognized belonged to Elena's. "Um, sure. Now?

"Yeah."

Not trying to think negative or anything, but I do assume I called at the wrong time. But then again, I always do, and it's become increasingly gross.

"Ok! I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks. And… don't bring Matt here,"

"Why not?" she said, her voice rising.

"Because it's not the right subject for him to hear. Trust me. Besides, Damon's gone."

"Uhh… alright. Bye."

"Bye, Elena."

After hanging up, I put the phone down and went over to the refrigerator. Landing my eyes on a burger, I picked it up and placed it in the microwave, trying to ignore how good it smelled. Once heated, I took a bite. It tasted kind of off, and so to make sure, I bit down again. The meat on my mouth tasted very raw and the bread didn't taste like bread anymore. I ran over to the sink, throwing the bites of burger down the drain. I threw the burger in the trash can, and then went to the bathroom to wash up.

As I finished, an idea popped into my mind. If I can't eat at all, then maybe… just maybe… I could try drinking human blood. Or in other words, _my _blood. But that would be nasty and a non-humanly act but the idea seemed like a good try so why not?

Walking back to the kitchen, I grabbed a small knife from one of the drawers and held it high above my palm. _You can do this_, I repeated myself. _You can do this_.

Lowering it down, I sighed, taking a deep breath, and was about to strike when the baby moved. I yelped in pain at the sudden movement, but gasped when I realized I had just stabbed myself in the palm. It burned as blood oozed through my caramel skin. Sighing painfully, I opened my mouth and put my palm against my lips as my blood dripped down my throat. To my surprise, it actually tasted good. So good I became hungrier, but I reminded myself to stop or I would kill myself.

Coming to a realization, my baby craved for human blood. Not food, but blood. I dropped the little knife on the ground, the tip covered in red. There was a slight wind blow behind me. I turned around to see Damon looking at me like I was some dumb person trying to commit suicide.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" he demanded.

"I… I wanted to see if the baby wanted blood instead of food." I said innocently, sucking my palm as blood still came out of it; I was getting hungry yet I couldn't contain myself to stop.

"Drop your hand." He commanded, his blue irises turning red. I could already see veins forming around his eyes.

"No. I'm hungry." I said stubbornly.

He suddenly launched towards me, grabbing me by my neck and my back to the wall.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" he said, his breath entering my mouth.

I shook my head. "No but I'm starving! The baby won't let me eat anything. It only wants blood," I whispered the last part.

He chuckled, releasing me. "Of course. It's half breed anyways. You could have just told me instead of stabbing yourself with a knife," then leaned in and kissed me.

Damon didn't know my blood was still on my lips, and so he pulled away, his vampire face now shown right in front of me. His fangs were lowered, and he hissed softly before returning to his normal face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's ok. So… where are the blood bags because I'm about to die if I don't drink,"

He chuckled, and then intertwined our hands as he pulled me to the basement.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, I know. But hey, at least I wrote something. PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to my reviewers! Please check out the poll I have on my profile to see which story I can write next! Again, please review! Till next time.**

**-Barbie :) **


	9. 8: Options

**Thanks to all my reviewers! BTW, I saw Ian's movie called **_**Wake**_**, which is from last year and oh my goodness! He's freaking awesome in it! It's a romantic-comedy and it also has Bijou Phillips, who plays his girlfriend. It's rated R cause Ian and Bijou "do" it twice and slight language but other than that, it's a very good movie that everyone should watch! Also, don't forget to vote on L. J.'s website on who Bonnie deserves to be with. So far, I think Matt is winning, Damon very close behind so to all Bamon lovers: vote for Damon!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight – Bonnie's POV**

The human blood tasted _so_ good. My throat enjoyed the delicious taste as it went down to my baby. Damon was in the corner, staring inventively at me while I devoured the blood bag. Smacking my lips softly, I throw the blood bag in the trash can and make my way towards Damon.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, smiling.

He simply shrugs. "I don't know. You tell me."

My smile gets wider as I stand right in front of him, then rise to my tippy-toes to kiss him. He answers back, his arms on my waist. A few seconds later, I suddenly stop. My body goes numb, like nothing I've ever felt. My eyes open, seeing double Damon's staring at me, then my legs go out and everything goes black.

* * *

_Flashback – Half a year ago_

I'm lying on the bed, Stefan right next to me. His arms are wounded at my waist, his face on my shoulder. I turn around, landing my lips on his. We kiss for minutes, until he stops and stares at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he says.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Close your eyes first,"

I raise a brow. "Are you serious?"

He looks at me, so I sigh. "Fine." And I close my eyes. Meanwhile, he twists softly and I just can't stop but know what he is going to do.

"You can open your eyes now, Bon." He whispers.

I do, and see a tiny black box in his palm. I let out a gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Bonnie Bennett, these past months I've spend with you can never be replaced. I'm immensely in love with you. Could you the beautiful honor of marrying me?"

He then opens the book, revealing a delicate emerald ring in the shape of a diamond. It's not small, but not big either. It's quite perfect. I nod my head; he grabs my left hand and places the ring on my third finger. We both smile, then join together as we kiss.

_Flashback ends_

_

* * *

_

"Bonnie?" a feminine voice says. My eyes slowly begin to open, first seeing nothing, and then Elena's face.

"Elena!" I gasp. "What… what happened? Where's… Damon?"

"Right here." I raise my eyes to see him behind Elena. They both have worried faces, and I don't like it. I try to rise up, but my baby doesn't let me and I yelp in pain, tears already strolling down my cheeks. Damon rushes to me, sitting right next to me and I realize I'm on his bed.

"Damon, are you sure? I get it why she's like this, but does the baby have any bad role in this?" Elena's asks, her voice shivering as she paces back and forth.

He caresses my cheek as he speaks. "Look at her, Elena. The baby is making her health deteriorate. It's making her sick and weak. She can't even control herself from drinking blood. Before you came, she was drinking her _own_."

Elena sighs in desperation, stopping midway to look at me. "What are we going to do?"

"What's happening?" I demand.

"Tell her," Elena replies, turning her back to me. I look at Damon, who nods. "Bonnie… you're not going to like this. But… if we don't take that baby out of you, it's going to kill you, and I'm not about to lose, too."

My head spins. I can't even think without having to not want to scream. I know my baby was harming me, but it's only by accident. It's not like it wants to hurt me, I know it. But what Damon and Elena say are right. It is killing me; I can feel myself getting weaker as I drank my blood. I was unable to control myself; the first sign of weakness. Now what could I do?

"You need to get an abortion, Bonnie." Elena slowly says, marching over to me. I look away from her, then say, "Are you crazy! I'm not going to kill _my_ baby! No one's touching my baby!"

"It's killing you, Bonnie! Don't you realize we rather have you lose the baby then having it kill you till the end? We care about you, Bonnie, for this is why you're going to have an abortion!"

"_NO_!" I yelled, my every power rising, then release it towards Elena, who flies backwards, hitting the wall. Damon rushes to her side, helping her up as I get off the bed. I stare at them, not wanting to believe they want to murder my baby just because it's killing me.

"I _want_ to keep it. It doesn't want to kill me. I know it. Please, Damon, just let me have it?" I beg.

Elena starts crying. Damon lets go of her waist as he looks at her. They then silently nod, and Elena leaves. It's only Damon and I left. By how he looks at me, he knows what I want. And he wouldn't dare kill my baby. If he does, then I might hurt Damon… and if I do… I might kill him.

**Again, short chapter. Sorry! I'm trying very hard to make them longer, but somehow I just can't. Please review.**

**-Barbie :)**


	10. 9: Cravings

**Like I mentioned in **_**Opposites Attract**_**, I'm so SORRY that it took more than a month to update but I was horribly busy. I'll be sure to inform you guys before I take another hiatus (my bad…) but it was sort of unexpected. But now I'm back and to make a big comeback, I made the chapter longer than some of the previous ones. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Bonnie's POV**

I'm so pissed at Elena and Damon. Why would they ask me to have an abortion? They actually wanted to kill my baby just to save me? That was very selfish of them! They were talking about killing a life… a life Stefan and I created.

There's no way they would succeed in murdering my child. Even if I have to fight them, they aren't going anywhere near my baby.

I knew what I had to do something so my baby would be healthier. It was my only choice.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie's screams still ringed in my head. She hadn't left her room since she ran out of my room and slammed her door hard. Elena had a slight bruise on her back, and I compelled her to hide it from Mutt or else he'd go off on me, and I didn't want to kill just yet.

Sighing, I got up from the bed and listened inventively next door where Bonnie slept. I heard nothing, no even a whisper of breath and the realization came to me was that Bonnie wasn't in her room. Running out of my room in vampire speed, I opened my sensitive ears.

There wasn't any sound.

_Nothing_.

But… in the basement… there was a… suckling? Yeah… suckling sound. And… blood? The smell of blood was overpowering and Bonnie's scent was down there. I closed my eyes, already knowing why she was down there. Sighing once more, I ran to her in my vampire speed to the basement. I jerked the door open to see Bonnie in the corner, ten blood bags around her, empty. She was in the middle of drinking one, her hands covered in blood; so was her lips, little spots of red on her nose. She looked like a vampire, even if she wasn't one.

"Bonnie…" I said cautiously as I took slow steps towards her. Her face turned to see mines, and then as if I was invisible, she returned to drinking the blood.

That hurt me more than it looked like. But I didn't stop. I knew the baby was making her do this, and the feeling of hate wouldn't disappear. That baby may be my niece or nephew, but if it drove Bonnie to do this, I knew I had to destroy it. It would only kill Bonnie, and I definitely couldn't afford to lose someone else.

"Bonnie… please. Stop. You can't do this."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Damon was standing there, looking a freaking idiot. He begged me to stop drinking the blood, but he didn't understand the _need_. I _had_ to drink blood in order to support my baby. Besides, drinking blood was like anything I never tasted before. It felt super good against my mouth that I began to feel like a vampire than a witch.

When I done with my eleventh bag, I got up to the freezer to get another one. My throat burned for more, and my baby didn't move as much.

Damon appeared right by my side, closing the door of the freezer as I tried to open it. I growled at him in anger and I gasped mentally: I didn't think I would ever do that, or even have the power to do so. Nevertheless, I still wanted blood and Damon stood in the way.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said, clenching my teeth. My dark curls were all over my face so I couldn't see very well but I did feel a cold hand on mines.

Damon's.

He was trying to stop me.

"No. Bonnie, listen to me. You have to stop. If you keep feeding the baby more human blood, it will crave for the human blood when it's born. And you do not want that, so please, Bonnie, stop drinking."

"NO!" I yelled, throwing him so that he landed on his ass on the floor. I could see my reflection through his blue eyes, and saw myself covered in blood, my hair all tangled and my face disoriented.

Damon quickly got up, almost as if he never fell. He appeared in front of me, giving me a cold stare.

"Drop the blood bag and go upstairs." He commanded.

"_No_." I spit, then raised my hand to punch him but he grabbed my fist, our hands touching just inches away from his face.

I struggled to hit him but his strength was much stronger than mines and soon enough, I felt something crack. My mouth released a gasp, then a yelp. Damon let go of my hand where there was another crack and I let out a tight yell.

Damon had broken my hand.

My baby moved at the same time. Wrong movement. I let out a torturous scream and Damon's face was nowhere to be found once blackness took over.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I clearly heard the baby moving inside of her, and then Bonnie fainted right in front of me. I caught her before she fell. With her right hand broken, I held her carefully and noticed her stomach a bit bigger and harder than usual. Through her dark skin I could actually see blue veins around it.

Putting her on her bed, I bit into my wrist and let her drink it so it would heal her broken hand. She awoke a few second later, gasping and staring at me.

"What'd you do? Why am I here? Where's the blood?" she kept repeating the same questions until she noticed her hand had been healed.

"You broke my hand?" she exclaimed.

"It was by accident! I didn't mean to,"

She was quiet, her eyes locked on mines until she said, "I'm thirsty."

I shook my head. "For-get it. You drank plenty enough, Bon. Just sleep, please."

She groaned in frustration, but did what I asked and closed her eyes while rubbing her stomach.

I sighed in relief and got up to leave before deciding to stay and sleep with her just in case.

* * *

**I also want to mention that I'm "selling" some story plots that I won't have time to ever write; it's located on my profile so if you want one to write about, just pm me. Thanks a lot for reading and please review!**

**-Barbie :)**


	11. 10: Visit

**Well, it's after Christmas. Hope you had a good one. I surely did: it snowed! And now it's melting. It feels weird without TVD on for awhile.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten – Damon's POV**

_BANG! BANG!_

I twisted to my right, my eyes opening as I could feel a presence at the front door. Actually. Make that two. And only one heartbeat. With Bonnie lying next to me, I couldn't leave her alone, but the banging repeated once more with much force that a human couldn't exceed. A groan escaped my mouth, knowing _exactly_ who it was.

Slowly getting off her bed, I ran down the stairs in vampire speed, snarling in response when the banging continued once again.

The door opened, showing a very pissed off Vampire Barbie and her weak, still human husband, Jeremy AKA Elena's little brother. Seeing their faces somehow irritated me, mostly because they interrupted my morning with Bonnie who was sleeping soundlessly upstairs… I think.

"Back from the honeymoon already?" I asked, tilting my head to the left.

"Where is she?" Caroline demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should go back to your little dreamland and leave Bonnie alone."

The door was about to close when Caroline placed her hand to stop it and entered the house without much effort. I glared at her which she returned with a smirk. I knew deep down inside I should have killed her but Elena was in the way and at that time I didn't know if I still harbored feelings for her or not… it was a difficult time for me but I managed to stop "loving" or whatever...

Jeremy slowly walked inside, following his blonde wife as she tried to sniff out Bonnie.

Her nose wrinkled. "Why does it smell like blood?"

I seriously wanted to slap her. Hard.

"In case you haven't noticed," I began, walking closer to her. "I'm a vampire. _Really? _Why would you even think about asking that, Caroline?"

She sighed. "That's not what I meant. It's just that the house fully reeks of blood… Where's Bonnie?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sleeping."

"I need to see her. Elena called me about Bonnie being pregnant and so I did a little research."

"You didn't…?" I said mid way. There's no way Blondie would have gone to _her_.

She let out a sigh and shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to see her; I got lucky I even found her, Damon. Anyways, Isobel told me a lot of things about hybrids."

"Alright then. Fire away." I said. All of us sat down on the couch, Jeremy keeping close to Caroline. I still didn't understand why Caroline hasn't changed him yet. Obviously he's going to die if she keeps him as a human and she'll be lonely for the rest of eternity; that sucks. But one of the reasons I think is because of Elena: she'd want to kill Caroline for turning her brother but only end up getting murdered herself.

"Isobel and I did a lot of research trying to find out. First and foremost, she will crave human blood."

"I _already_ know that. Why do you think the house smells of 'blood?' It's because she's been drinking,"

Blondie's face frowned. "Damon, don't let her drink any human blood, just animal. The baby will crave it once it's born."

_Like I'll let that happen._

"Isobel said that the female gives birth almost a month after conception because, as its half vampire, the fetus grows at a faster pace than human babies do. Sometimes it can be two months, but it never passes three. How long has it been since Bonnie found out she was pregnant?"

A pause. "About… two and a half weeks."

Caroline nodded. "She has two weeks left until she gives birth. Now, umm…" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Isobel said Bonnie will most likely faint and become weaker everyday, almost ill-like. She said Bonnie won't be able to consume any human food as the baby won't take it so she ahs to drink animal blood but since you said she already started drinking human…"

"Can she stop?" I asked.

"Probably. If she tells to, then yes, maybe. Because she's a witch, Bonnie can do some spells to make her a bit stronger and you might not have to turn her."

Hold.

Up.

"What do you mean I won't have to turn her?"

She hesitated. "During the birth, it's very violent as the baby desperately wants to come out and breaks many bones of the mother but since Bonnie's a witch, she might be stronger and survive this."

"And… what if she doesn't?"

"You don't have a choice, Damon. If she loses too much blood, either change her or let her die."

I nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"On very rare occasions, the baby can actually be born before the actually birth date."

I raised a brow. She scoffed.

"I'm only telling you this so you can be prepared. You never know when Bonnie might go into labor."

And I'll be there to kill it. Something in my head told me to kill my niece/nephew because it would hurt Bonnie. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely.

She nodded, turning her head towards Damon who was in the dark corner of my room, one leg up against the wall while he looked at both of us.

"Do you have the blood?" she asked.

Damon nodded, my eyes looking down at his arms where to see the little plastic bag full of red liquid. My heart skipped a beat. I tried very hard not to smile; I was very thirsty for more blood, as was my baby. But as Damon walked closer to me, the bag didn't smell like human blood. More like…

Animal. Blood.

Oh.

_Heck_…

No.

"That's… that's not human blood is it?" I stammered, pointing at the bag. Clearly I wanted to be proven wrong but their faces said it all.

"It's for your own good, Bon. Trust me." Caroline said, grabbing the bag from Damon. My eyes ran back from her to him, gaping that they wanted me to drink animal rather than human. _They didn't get it_. I had to drink human blood. Drinking it keeps my child safe.

I began to shake my head vehemently. "No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't make me!"

Caroline got hold of my wrists, pinning me on the bed. Damon appeared on top of me, opening the bag. The smell of animal blood filled my every atom in my body, and darn it, it smelled freaking good… but not good as human blood.

Damon put one hand on my lips to open my mouth and the animal blood went down my throat, tasting delicious although not as human. After battling Damon to get off me, I gave up and kept drinking the blood. Caroline removed her hands from my wrists and left the room, leaving me in Damon's arms. He caressed my cheek while I drank the bag dry.

* * *

**Have a good New Years! Also, I'm "selling" some stories that I'm not going to write. They're on my profile so PM me if you want to right one of those. Please review and thanks.**

**-Barbie :) **


End file.
